Juvinalle Love
by RadicalLoser
Summary: Re-uploaded Gazille is going to a new school and meets 4 friends well, 5, the last one is a total moron. But he falls in love but doesn't notice, will he notice before someone else takes him? i'm sorry i can't decide on the title...
1. my 4th school,so will you leave me alone

"Damn." I thought this while finishing my project. Yeah, sure, lets call it a project. Vandilising the school,  
sure, my project. Then i heard sirens ringing on the streets. I ran! It was around 1:20 and i could see only so much.  
Then people were in front of me.

"shit!" I turned around and ran. Then i noticed that my firends ditched me! Bitches!  
then someone pinned me down and i fell into sleep.

"uggg. w-wha..?" i felt horrible. My head was spinning and my vision was blurry, but I heard people talking down stairs I went down and felt a slap across my face. I fell to the floor and looked up, glaring at my mom.

"YOU BASTARD! GAZILLE!! HOW ARE YOU EVEN MY SON?! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET IN TROBLE!!" My head rang. Then i stood up and yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! I DO WHAT I WANT!" I saw her crying and readying her self to smack me. I clench my fist then in an flash my mom was restraied and i was pinned down.

...

That's all I remembered from that night. Now I have to go to another school. Already been to 3 other juvilal schools. and now i had to be walked around the school... by another student. Shitty jackasses, too lazy to even make a map.  
Well, now i'm walking to school and i woke up late, ..but i went back to sleep. Fucking mom kicked me to get out of bed.  
I wore wateva would cover my face. A hoodie with a skull on it saying "BITE ME " then torn-up jeans with old tenis shoes I walked out and when I got there people were in classes and i was suppoused to be going to the princables office to meet the student... i just found out that I'm in his every class. Now they're making me a stalker! Damit! Well, i sat down then I spotted a kid with pink hair runnin'. He was wearing a Torn red Jacket with black baggy jeans. He glanced at every door, reading them...? A new student? ...Or just a moron? He spotted me and ran over.

"Hey?"He said with a goofy grin. " Do you know where the princable's office is? " Really with that grin I felt like laughing. And I haven't laughed in a long time. So a smirk pulled at my lips, I actually felt myself heat up. Thank god i had my hood up.

I kept my cool and said calmly " Why the hell are you asking me?"

He had a angry expression and yelled. " Why? Can I not ask?! Or are you just a moron?!"

I felt heat rising, so much for keeping my cool. Then I yelled back " EHH? Then why are you asking?! You go to this school!!you should know!" We fought for a bit then he just told me to tell me. For some reason i found him CUTE. I mean,  
WHAT the hell is wrong with me?!

I sighed, smiled and guessed up the hall,5 doors down and a left. To my surprise i was right. He ran up and ran through a door.

_-_-_-_Natsu's POV-_-_-_-

I paused before entering the room. Really, i thought that moron could help but he just just pissed me off.  
But he looked kinda hot. He had a nicely shaped figure and looked pretty muscular. The hood just made him look cool.  
But i couldn't see his face,i pouted, whatever. Then I turned my body around a opened the door.

"Yo!" the princable said. Does he always have to say that? Well, I said yo back and sat down. there was silence.

"....Soooo.... Where's the new kid." ...I just made the silence deeper. ...I suck at this crap.

-_-_-_-Gazille's POV-_-_-_-_-

I waited around 7 Min to pass then i went down to the princable's office. I heard a "yo" and saw a pink haired kid sat there smiling at me. I could see shock and impatince in his expression. I was freaking out a bit... metally. the princable broke the silence.

"Hello , this is Dragneel, Natsu. Natsu, this is Metalisx, Gazille. Natsu please inform Mr. Metalisx the rules and punisments while you are showing him around." the short and old prina-oh, wait is name is Mr. Faitali (fae-tail-e), weird name. " hmm, Mr. Metalisx please take off your hood. I would like you to meet Natsu properly."  
He said that while smiling...It was kinda creepy. I slipped of my hood and saw Natsu's eyes widen.

-_-_-_-_-Natsu's POV-_-_-_-_-_-

Gazille slipped off his hood, and a huge bunch of hair came out. How did it fit in there?! Then i got a good look at his face. He had ALOT a percings, 3 on each side of his nose, three for each eyebrow and 6 on on his each ear. His face was thin and muscular. He looked very sharp and agressive. His eyes exspeacily. they were like a hawk's eye, sharp yellow with slits for his pupils. Was that Normal?

"Hey, stop staring and let's get this over with." Gazille grumbled that with an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"ok, let's go." I opened the door and tripped.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I turned around and Gazille was smirking. Almost laughing. Bastard. I got up and Gazille stepped out and I shut the door, ran up the hall to the field. I heard Gazille yelling to slow down and then started getting pissed. I stopped at the middle of the field and Gazille came up, not out breath... yet. When he turned down his head to sit, I clenched my fist and punched him. He just stared at the ground for a few secounds then stood up. I could see anger on his face, I didn't care. I just smiled. He spit and punched me. I didn't care, I have felt harder i began to talk.

" You seem you could punch harder." I smiled

"yeah, i can." I could see the slits in his eyes become thinner. I smirked.

"well, I better show you around... I usaully don't show people around I ditch them and slack. Fun exsuse for ditching class." I walked back to the hall and began with the our classes.

"....hey. how did you know where the princables office was?" I was wondering this for awhile but felt to lazy to ask. He grunted and answered.

" i don't know, it was a guess." He sounded angry. Well, alot of people sounded angry here. I didn't show him much. Just the main things, Bathroom, classes, kitchen, yeah.

"oi, whens lunch?"

"eh? oh, It's...now." The bell rang and we walked to the Kitchen.

-_-_-_-_-Gazille's POV-_-_-_-_-_-

Natsu said he would introduce me to his friends, i really didn't care though. When I went in the kichten it felt a lot smaller with all these people. There was a goth, preps, jocks, ect. We went to get lunch then a guy with black but really shiny hair came out of nowhere. He was wearing a T-shirt that said "Ice Cold" with a hat that was grey. He was also wearing shorts, they were a white-brown shorts with sandles. He had a small scar on his forhead.  
He had his arm around Natsu's neck and was looking at me like I was on his territory.

"Hey Grey! What happened while i was gone?" Natsu seemed happy to see him. Of corse a friend.

"Nothin'. same old. same old." This "Grey" was staring at me. Natsu noticed this and intoduced us.

" Grey this is Gazille, the new kid. Gazille this is Grey. One my homies." Natsu said that while giving him a noogie. Grey just laughed at this. But he was still glaring at me.

After we got our food(Natsu got a hella lot)we sat down he introduced me to , a girl with long red hair,  
she was nice, but strong. Kinda hot. Lucy, big chest with blond hair, nice and a bit of a coward. How did she get into this school? Lluvia, girl with light blue hair,she acted like she knew me.

"so, Gazille, how did you get here?" Erza questioned.

"Ah, I was vandilising my old school. I usually steal, vandilise, or break things." I answered back casually.

"oh, well I vandilise, prank. nothing really big." Erza said.  
"well, Natsu what do you do?" Erza and Grey started laughing. Natsu stared at me eyebrows slanted and a smile on his face.

"PHYRO!!!!" he yelled that and people stared. Erza smacked Natsu on the head saying "We told you not to yell it!!"He realy is a started yelling at Natsu and Lucy started to hide behide people. Lluvia just looked at Grey. She oviousely liked him. I just sat there smiling.

**Me: Hello! im piratemage. call me PM! first fanfiction so no mean reviews please! **

**SOOO not like how it is origanally. so please just enjoy it and R&R please!=3**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!! MIGHT PUT IN A FEW OC'S SO JUST ENJOY!**

**the characters came from the manga/anime Fairy Tail**

I blinked. I groaned and rolled over letting the covers fall off the bed. I grunted. I grabbed the covers off the floor and curled them around me. I heard steps, I groaned again. The door slammed open,

"Gazille get your lazy ass up!" She stormed the bed and threw off the covers. I groaned load enough for her to hear. "stop your complaining! Get ready for school or else your walking!" She went out of the room. I got up slowly. I went to my desk. I growled. I didn't do my damn homework (Well, I usually don't)…I'll just copy or something. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got dressed and showered, my mom stuffed food in my mouth.


	2. can you just shut up everyone?

I'm so sorry it took so long! but i was off and off typing it. heh. o.o

* * *

I blinked. I groaned and rolled over letting the covers fall off the bed. I grunted. I grabbed the covers off the floor and curled them around me. I heard steps, I groaned again. The door slammed open,

"Gazille get your lazy ass up!" She stormed the bed and threw off the covers. I groaned load enough for her to hear. "stop your complaining! Get ready for school or else your walking!" She went out of the room. I got up slowly. I went to my desk. I growled. I didn't do my damn homework (Well, I usually don't)…I'll just copy or something. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got dressed and showered, my mom stuffed food in my mouth. Wasn't this a pleasant day to start.

In the end I walked. My mom started nagging again. What's making her so grumpy!? And WHY take it out on me!? I passed by a few houses for a while before I reached the school. Just looking at it made me want to burn it. I walked into gate. I in this school they had police guarding the front! Well, that's a piss off. Maybe I should just start a riot…

I dropped my worn out bag by a bench. I looked around. Not many people were here. What time is it? …8: 01… Great, 29 min before bell rings.

My mom just had to kick me out of bed. I began walking around school, just looking. I went through halls, some had 2 detention rooms in each. I walked to the back where the field was and sat under a tree. Gray and Cloudy…

Pfft, Gray. That moron. Really, what was with him?

My mind began to wander. I sat under a tree.I felt a soft tickle on my nose. I grabbed it quickly…a leaf. Then two more flickered down. I heard a small leaf was gliding down slowly. A frown formed on my face. I looked was a girl in a plaid purple jacket on a branch in the tree. I could see long hair in a pony-tail draping out of the hood.

She giggled. She held a leaf in her hand, by two fingers. Spinning it. She faced it down and let it fall silently.I glared. It landed right on my forehead. I growled in response.

"Oh," she smirked devilishly. "Is wolfy mad?"

Wo-wofly…? I twitched at the name.

"Who the hell are you!?" I growled. She swayed her body on the branch. She stood on the branch, walking on it with perfect balance. She climbed higher.

"You're gonna get in trouble~" she giggled. "I would hide wolfy~!" she said smirking.

What? Why should I care? I began to walk off. I searched my pockets for cigarettes. I pulled a box of cigarettes. I pulled one out and stuffed the box back in his pocket. I took out a lighter. It flickered.

It was gone. I saw a…teacher, in front of me. Red hair, green eyes and three piercings on ear. She was slender with a small black tattoo under her left eye, it was two triangles. One was solid black and the other an outline of a triangle, the out lined triangle was flipped upside down it's tip in the solid one.

She growled. "No smoking! Since you're a new kid, this is a warning! Anyway, you shouldn't even be back here!" she hit me in the forehead with her palm, hard. I stumbled backwards.

"Ow! You bitch!" she moved her face closer.

"Wwwhatt!!!?" she hissed between her teeth.

"G-gazille!"I heard gasping breath behind me. I turned my head around to see, that girl. It was the same black hair and plaid jacket. "Gazille! I told you to say in the front! Why didn't you listen?"

The teacher looked at her, walking closer to her face. A smirked formed. "so, you told him to stay in the front, huh?! I doubt that!" she hissed. " You're probably acting!"The other girl looked at her with fright, then tears started to well up. I looked at her in confusion…

"A-are yo-you accusing me?! " She whimpered. The teacher looked at her, suddenly she had guilt on her face.

" I'm sorry! " She panicked. " I-I didn't mean it like that!" The other girl began to wipe her tears.

"R-really?" the teacher nodded furiously.

"Yes!"

"O-okay. She said sniffling. "We better get the front…" she looked up very innocently.

The teacher nodded silently. "…yeah…you'd better go." She dragged her hand on her face and turned around to one of the class rooms.

I looked at the girl. She flipped up her middle finger, tongue out and not crying.

"Stupid bitch." She said smirking. I glared at her. She looked at me. She raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously believe that? If I were like that I wouldn't be here." She chuckled.

"Corse I didn't, but how do-"

"Act like that." She intersected. "It's so simple, I've been getting away with that act since…8th grade. I was surprised I was caught at the most." She said sighing.

"Was that an act when you were bugging me earlier?"

She barked out a laugh.

"I do that type of attitude to bug people! Now I've been doing that _forever_."

Then she turned to the front. I didn't even bother looking at her.

By the time I got back to the front most everybody was there. I picked up my bag and started walking by the entrance.

* * *

"GAZZZIIILLLLEE~!!!!"

I turned around quickly.

_Oof!_

I groaned. …lots of groaning this morning…I felt a pressure on my chest.…all I could see was a wad of pink hair. Natsu turned face me. A pleading face. I growled.

"Gazille~! Help me!" He wined. He buried his face in my chest. I flushed softly.

"FROM WHAT!!!?" I yelled. He turned his upper body around to point at Erza. She was slowly but deadly walking over, the wind was making her hair fly around like a witch.

I clamped my teeth together. I tired to release from Natsu's grasp but didn't let was towering above us.

"Natsuuuu!" She hissed. He got up and went on is knees.

"I'M SWORRY~!" everyone was staring at them,dumbstruck, along with me.

"You burned my homework Natsu!!!" _he-he burned her homework?! Is he an idiot?! Oh yeah…_I thought dumbly.

"You give me your damn homework!!" she growled. Natsu shrunk back.

"I didn't do my homework!" She glared at him, like they were telepathically speaking with their eyes.

now he was up and getting ready to punch her.

_Bang!_

A metal pipe flew into the air hitting both Natsu and Erza. We all looked back to see Gray. He looked seriously pissed. "Would you guys stop fighting? You're causing a commotion." Erza glared at him them said, "Hmph!" with a growl in it, and began walking away.

I growled. Yeah, I didn't do my homework…

I took my homework and shoved it in Natsu's face.

"Burn it."

* * *

I can't believe that all the teachers actually let me go with that excuse! Ha!But well, it was believable.

I walked though the hall to the lunch room. Lluvia followed me asking questions about myself.

" Do you have a temper? How old are you? Why did you grow out your hair so long? Why are your pupils slits? Do you wear contacts?"

"GOD DAMIT LADY, WOULD YOU PISS OFF?!" she smiled at me,

"That's one of my questions answered."she giggled and ran off to the lunch room

I stared at where she left blankly. Who is this girl?

Natsu was standing on the table calling out to me. …I ignored him and got seriously ate like a freak! Lluvia was still staring at Grey with affection in her eyes, Erza was just eating her food peacefully. Lucy was twitching nervously with her fingers twined together.

Erza began talking.

"Gazille, Correct?" she questioned nodding. I nodded back.

"…you…you made contact with that girl this morning right?"

"Yea," I shrugged, "Why?" Erza lips stayed shut…

"…how….how much does she know about you?" I looked at her utterly confused.

"I am asking you this because the last person she made friends with was also one of our friends…She knew _everything _her, and eventually she died. And only she was there when she died, you've seen her acting already and we _know _she acted out that pity scene. She was soaked in blood. So, first, because of her we only trust our friends, and we know _everything_ about each other, so would you tell us, other wise, we don't care what happens to you, we will do _anything_ to get what we want, so tell us-" my eyes were glazed with rage, WHAT THE _FUCK_??! Does that even matter!?

"Would you _shut up?!!_ Do you think I _care_?!" I hissed in rage, "I have my life and my own god dammed problems!! Do you think I give a _shit _about your past?!" I stood, I swung my arm back hitting another student, She stood. She had multiple tattoos stained on her body, piercings on her lip, nose and ears, her hair seemed to be streaked with blood.

She glared, her stare only reflected hate and loneliness.

"YOU GOD DAMMED DOUGEFAG!!!" Her voice echoed through the room, people began to smirk and laugh,

"There goes Shane!!" Someone bellowed. People began to stand and fight, for the joy of this pain and fun.

Laughs echoed through the room, police ran in, some kids ran them over, jacking their guns.

The hall rang in screams and cusses, fist flying every where. I smirked.

_Finally, some thing happens_!

A first flew at me, hit me square in the jaw. I studdered. "W-what?! W-who?!!"

Standing I faced Shane. She was smiling big, "That's nice! Haven't had fights in this school for months!" She chuckled madly. She thrust toward me, she kicked at my stomach. I dodged it and I ran into a crowd, Shane was looking around, she was yelling cusses with a irritated expression on her face. I was swarmed around Yankees, no one noticed me though.

Then an arm pulled me out of the yankee riot.

It pulled through the crowd to the exit, some other fights were going on outside and I glanced up to see….Lucy. Lucy of all people. She looked at me nervously.

"H-hi…" She smiled. Natsu ran over, dust building behind him.

"Did you get him!?"

Her eyes met Natsu's obviously telling him I was here. There was silence. I looked at them…"I'm here! You don't need to ask this girl!"

Lucy, quite literally, dropped me on the floor. I coughed dust, I looked up to see Natsu scrambling over the school walls, Erza and Grey were already on the other side I guessed. I got up and ran toward them, climbing over the wall, hearing the yells of police behind us.

* * *

I didn't even know where we were, the pink headed idiot said he knew he was going and everyone was agreeing with him, so what am I supposed to do?! And I can't go home either! Gaaahhh!!! Damit!!!

We suddenly came to a halt, "Wha- why did we stop?" I growled. I looked forward. I could see the girl from this morning leaning against the wall, she didn't even notice us. She was just staring ahead. Emotion less. She blinked slowly and looked toward us slowly.

Every one was glaring. Natsu growled. She smiled, I couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a fake smile glowering with pity and hate.

"Hi…" her voice seemed to be quivering. But her face was perfectly calm, " What are you doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?"

They just glared, I started to turn around, getting bored with this. her high-pitched " OHHH~! Gazille! I didn't notice you!" sentence made me freze in my tracks. I felt like banging my head against a wall or clawing of my ears.

I kept on walking though. I could hear her steps walking towards me, Calling "W-wait~! Gazille! wolfieeee~." i still twitched at the name. i could hear soft chuckles at the name. i gridded my teeth together.

her steps came closer,then they came to a halt.

"Why are you following him?" Growled Gray's voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked calmly. I didn't stop walking, their voices became more distant, then a hand pulled me back.

"Gazille?" I growled and turned roughly.

"What?" Lluvia was there with an obvious worried expression, Natsu was looking at me with pure disappointment.

The girl was looking at me with hurt and horror. Gray looked at me with rage and Lucy was crying. Erza didn't even turn, her back was facing me like she was trying to block me out.

Astonishment filtered through my body. What just happened?

I growled and turned again, walking to my house.

* * *

Natsu POV

It felt like a piece of me just got carved out. What Erza just said….I knew something was going to happen…but, can we risk that with Gazille in the group.

Akira's black hair seemed to droop down more. An emptiness filled her eyes, lingering with hurt.

I looked back at where Gazille was last.

Akira dropped her bag. She stuck her hands in it without thought, emptiness brimmed in her eyes. She made a "tch" sound and slung the bag over her shoulder. She just turned and walked off.

Erza looked at me.

"We should go…"

Lucy nodded. "yea…"

* * *

When I got home my mom walked to me with a exhausted expression on her face.

"Finally!" she gasped. "what took you so long to get home?! I heard about the roit, school was dismissed after they stopped it."

I looked up in alarm. "Really?!" I smile sprouted on my face.

Se looked at me like I was crazy. "yeah. Why? I would think they would." A sweet smile blossomed on her pink lips.

"YEESS~!" I jumped in glee. "woohooo~!!"

"CALM DOWN!!!" a hand hit me right in the forehead.

"ooowww~!" I whined. I jumped up.

"Can I help with dinner!?" I asked enthusiastically. She glared.

"AS IF!!!"

I laughed, something was prickling at my skin, like it was telling to stop.

but stop what?

* * *

**Personally, I'm VERY irritated with this chapter. I might I written a lot, but the roit and argument REALLY didn't work out. **

**Yayy~ for random characters like Shane!**

**And the girl's name is Akira. She will be a big help with Gazille and Natsu's relation ship. Natsu does have a sad past but it most certainly doesn't involve his mom. Akira is hoping for something, and she'll take the chance when a new student comes. But she is really afraid.**

**Sorry if your irritated by my OC. I never did mind any OC's but I dunno about you. '**

R&R Please!!


	3. three words what the fuck?

I don't even know how many days passed. I got beat by my mom; she didn't even care if I was being honest for a first time. Now I had no friends to go to when I got beat. I used to have a place to chill and heal, talk to him. Never got to say good-bye to him either_._ We just_ moved._ I'm still pissed.

….

Now it's been about two weeks, Natsu haven't talked or looked at me, not even a glance. For some reason I feel like I need him to talk to.

Even that girl, Akira(I found out her name when I was in a detention. She was there to, but beating the teacher…), didn't even talk to me, she waved to me and smiled but nothing else. She just walked off with her other friends.

Now my life seemed more peaceful. I found it very uncomfortable. The people I knew were the noisiest people. They also seemed quieter in class also. Everything was…just, not normal…? How much have adapted to this school already?

I remember when I was scared of this silence; it was after my dad left. It was always loud and warm before he left. But that was before, I don't care anymore.

It seems the quiet and time seems to be mashing together, before I knew it was one month. Nothing's changed. But now, Lucy talked to me, Natsu was watching, but the others were eating lunch.

Lucy just walked over to me, wasn't even nervous, per usual.

"Gazille." She nodded at me. She had a perfectly straight face.

"Hi." I just stared at her from the shade of the tree.

"Gazille, I-"

"I?" I started to growled. "Just you? Do you know how pissed I've been!" She stared at me intensely.

"Gazille, _We_ want you to-"

"Don't even finish that damn sentence! We as in! You fags don't even understand! Why can't you people just shut u-"

"GAZILLE!" I stared at her in astonishment. She looked near tears, her face was red with rage. "_We_ as in Natsu, Lluvia and I! We want you to come back!"

I glared at her, _They are so dumb!_ Do Ezra and Gray even want me back!

'"After a month! _After a whole fucking month_? You just now decide this! What the hell?" I could see Natsu glaring at me from the corner of my eye. Lucy seemed furious.

"Why don't you want to come back you have no other friends, I've seen you! You only sit by this _goddamned _tree and sleep! For help me Gazille, if you don't I'll cut your fucking head off and let you sleep here for eternity!" Lucy shrieked, her face turning red and her hand's fist tightening.

I stared at Lucy, astonished. Woah. She glared then shock appeared on her face. "OH! Oh, errr, s-sorry…" she stammered. She turned and walked away. Natsu stayed, he just stared at me. Just stared. So it was irritating. "What the hell do you want?" I growled. He smiled. Just a big bright smile then he left.

_What?_

For the next few days I was racking my head, trying to figure out why Natsu smiled. I fell on my bed. 'I give up…'I thought.

"Gazille!" I heard my mom's cold voice.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.  
"Come make dinner! I'm starving!" I growled as I stomped down the stairs.

* * *

Natsu POV

"Hey, Gray, don't you think Gazille is acting strange? After me and Lucy talked to him he seemed confused or something."

"'Lucy and I'. Grammar Natsu." Gray smirked. I pouted, "Shut up!" I laughed. I hit him hard on the back.

"Ouch!" He flinched. I laughed as I watch him cringe, I smacked my hand on the floor laughing. "STOP LAUGHING!" Gray hissed. He pouted. A smirked was pulling on my lips. It soon faded after I saw him look down, his eyes were swimming in emotion. "They…they're still beating you?" Gray nodded, his eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"Leon. He still won't except that I left the group."

I sighed.

"Why don't you stop them?" I asked. I could feel my anger boiling.

"I-can't," He looked away. I stood.

"Why can't you?" I yelled. I grabbed Gray by the collar lifting him. He adverted his eyes, his black bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. I stared in shock. "Do-do you still…?" He turned to me, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Shut up." He growled through his teeth. His hand grasped my risk. I let go of him. He walked towards the door. He picked up his coat. "See you…" He glanced back as he walked out. The door shut silently.

I scowled as I watched Erza's eyes following my every movement. I frowned. Lucy had a nervous smile and was tapping the table with a fingernail.

"Exactly what are we waiting for?" I growled.

"We're waiting for Natsu and Gray." Erza said patiently. I scowled. I looked around the café. It was a really simple café, selling coffee, muffins, ect. ,ect. The walls were a creamy yellow and the tables were a coffee brown. I twitched as I heard the bell on the door ring. I looked over, Natsu was there wearing a green and blue sweat-shirt, and somewhat baggy skinny jeans. He stumbled over to the booth we were at.

"Hey!" He smiled brightly as he looked at all of us. A smile crept up Erza's mouth. Lucy smiled as she looked at Natsu.

"Hey, where's Gray?" Lucy tilted her head slightly, her bangs dragged over her forehead as she did so.

Natsu blinked, "Oh, he couldn't come." He said with a slight smile. He stared at Erza for a few seconds, her gazed hardened.

"I gotta go…" She jumped up out of her chair and quickly went to the door, the bell softly ringing as we watched her run out.

What was that about?

A few minutes passed and we ordered what we wanted and barely any talking.

"So?" I asked. They looked up at me. "I thought we were gonna talk since you called me here." Natsu's face scrunched up as he laid his head on the table.

"Not anymore, I wanted you to talk with everybody but they lefttttt~ bakaaaasss" Natsu pouted.

"Let's go to the mall then!" Lucy exclaimed. We both looked at her. Girls.

…and before we knew it, we were dragged to the mall. Who knew Lucy could be so convincing. I've never been to the mall with my friends. My mom never allowed it, she also told me it was no fun, wasting money and being dragged into stores, meeting weirdos and people who try to make you buy things, so it surprised me how fun it was. We all just chatted while, my mom was right about this one, Lucy dragged us into stores. I was surprised how Lucy had so much money. She told us she actually came from a rich family. She also bought us dinner and she bought me a beanie. I couldn't help but smile at all of this. She also went to the library and showed us a whole bunch of books. Natsu was looking at some mythology books. Mainly Dragons. I was looking at all these books about technology, like cars, TVs and some video games. After that we all walked each other home. We got Lucy home first; mainly because of all the bags she needed help carrying. She lived in a huge Mansion. She waved bye and lugged the bags up to her house. She said her dad hates visitors.

Surprisingly, walking Natsu home was quiet. Not the good type, it was completely, totally, awkward. So I stared at the stars solemnly.

"Pretty, huh?" I glanced at Natsu from the corner of my eye. I just smirked. I looked down at the gravel path we were walking on. I probably spaced off for a few good minutes until Natsu interrupted my train of thought, "So what do you think about Gray?" I looked over at him in…confusion I guess.

"Why?" My eyebrows narrowed. He looked back at the stars again.

"jus'," He paused. ",cause…"

"Well, if you don't' have a good enough reason I'm not gonna answer you." He turned to me.

"What? Why not?"

"Like I said," I growled, "I want a good reason."

He stared at me, astonished.

"Well, I should get home now. My mom probably is already pissed enough." I turned and strayed from the path. Leaving Natsu there in the darkness.

* * *

._. IM SORRY. i REALLY tried to get it posted sooner, but my old laptop broke that had my fanfics on it so we had to get the hard drive and do a whole bunch of complicated shit. ;w; also lots of drama here. and the file type was wrong at first, so i had to convert it. . but i also was lazy. so my fault?


	4. I'm Trying, I'm getting better

**Yay! i got a chapter out! It's shorter than i wanted but now the story is going somewhere! :D**

**I have actually written a fanfic and gotten so engrossed into a character I've acted like them! It was bad when it was Seifer who I acted like. lol i was such a dick.**

**i didn't really look over this chapter to hard, so if there are any errors tell me plz, i'll fix them if i can! :)**

**Well, Enjoy! I had fun writing this one, i only had a slight experience of a party like that one. ;) shhh**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm trying, i'm getting better, but it all comes back.

Gazelle POV

I'm tired, exhausted really. I slipped under my covers, groaning. I got lost on the way back home because I spaced out. _Stupid me. UGH!_ I slammed my head down, accidently hitting the wall.

"OUCH!" I flinched. I rubbed the back of my head. _Why did I just purposely hit my own head? …stupid me. Natsu must be rubbing off on me._

Hopefully my mom doesn't find out…

* * *

Natsu POV

I couldn't get an answer out of Gazille. Damn. But I guess I should tell the truth. PFFFTT-ME? tell the truth? What the hell am I thinking?

…maybe it's best…

* * *

3 months later…

"How's Gray?" eyes narrowed slowly at the question.

"…"

"Not so good?" A smirk formed on lips.

"I don't see why you do that to him."

"He still loves you no matter how much he says he loves-"

"Don't say his name! I _despise_ him!" A cool voice hissed.

"…but he doesn't hate you."

"…I don't care," Sharp eyes narrowed, rage searing through them, " Even if he didn't know what he did he still did it!"

"_sigh_…You'll understand one day…"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Clanking of foot step on the floor echoed through the room.

"GET BACK HERE! " The cool voice turned distorted in their confused rage.

* * *

Gazille POV

Im quite surprised in myself really. I've feel I've…improved. And no, not at school, at socializing. I actually _talk_ to people! I blame Natsu. Ugh. I think Natsu carries this disease and affects about everything. It's creepy.

I twitched. My eyes narrowed at the strange blue cat.

"Isn't it cool?" the pink haired teen exclaimed. "I'm gonna name it Happy!"

I growled. "You are MORON, Natsu. Who the hell names a cat Happy? Where do you even FIND a blue cat?"

Natsu blinked. Twice. His signature smile grew over what seems like half his face, "I found it on your house!"

I gaped. "…Why the hell would it be on my house?" confusion struck my brain. I was _this_ (this -) close to gabbing that cat and chewing its head off

Natsu jumped up and down. His pink hair rising and falling as the cat mewed happily.

"I cannn~ keep it~ Right? It's not like it's yours or anything!" I stared at him blandly, watching him as he jumped and watching the blue cat-I mean Happy- mew happily.

"Sure, im not your mom…" I said eyes wandering away.

"YAYY~ I LUV YOU KAA-SAN~!" Natsu leaped toward me, arms out stretches the blue cat nuzzled by his torso.

I heard a small 'mew' before the pink haired ball of retard hit me. I tumbled backwards, my back grinding against the gravel.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING YOUR 'KAA-SAN' AND DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" I roared. I looked at Natsu, he was looking at me. A slight blush tinged my face.

"W-what?"

Natsu stared at me his face slowly getting closer as he…um, er , inspected me. My blush deepened. I was about to yell at him till I noticed the cat was one him anymore and Natsu was pointing above me. "huh?"

I felt the top of my head.

"…Get the fucking cat out of my hair." I scowled. Natsu burst out laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING!" I bet a looked like a tomato by now.

"Heyyy~ Wolfieee~" A voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and hit the person.

"Owwwwiee~ why did you do that wolfie?" I looked at…Akira…Of course. She held her cheek with her lower lip jutting out with a pout.

_Where the hell had she been for 3 months?_

"What do you want?" I inquired. Her smile dropped.

"Not any of your business~" she sang. My mouth formed a thin line.  
"Oh, it's you." Natsu popped up, his chin rested on my shoulder and his stomach lent into my back. I blushed slightly at his. I shoved him off.

"I just wanted to talk to Wolfie." She said staring 'sweetly' at Natsu. Natsu let his temper calm as he heard the name more often…oh _god_…

"oh~ so you wanted to talk to _Wolfie?_" I growled.

"_Don't_ call me that!" I hissed. Natsu covered his mouth along with Akira both had small smiles peeking from under their hands.

"Okay…Wolfie." Natsu giggled. I roared.

"Do _NOT_ call me that!" Natsu laughed and Akira giggled and they ran away (or frolicked, fucking leprechauns.) yelling 'WOFLIE~'

I roared and chased after them. I was dead set to pull their hair out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLES!"

-_-_-_At Lunnchhhhh-_-_-

"Hey Gazille you wanna come to our party~?" Lucy drawled.

I looked at her, curious and semi-annoyed.

"It's hugeee~ I have them when my dad is away, but I always have a few friends and maids that help clean." She went on, she was obviously high. Ever since I met Natsu I stopped doing drugs for some reason, but Lucy obviously didn't.

She giggles and lay on her back, staring at the sky and her hands 'wooahh'-ing.

I grunted. "Sure, I'll go. When and where is it?"

Lucy just laid on her back staring at her hands, I'll probably have to go talk to Natsu then.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-LATER-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The car let out a 'roar' as it drove down the pavement. I stared out the window, hiding my amazing at Lucy's neighborhood. Natsu sat next to me, blabbing about the parties, used to the rich scenery. Natsu's mom drove the car, humming the most annoying tune ever.

She parked the car in front of the fence, "Okay boys! Don't come back sober!" she beamed. I kinda just stared at her. In truth, she was pretty hot. He had short blond hair and had no tits but had one _finnnee_ ass. But I would never do anything with her, knowing she's related to _Natsu_.

Natus '_hurumph_'-ed out of the car and fell face first into the smooth pavement. I howled a laugh.

"Smooth!" i jumped out of the truck, stepping on Natsu as he grunted in pain. Natsu got up, punched me but then turned quickly to the fancy house that was already littered with people and trash, music blaring, smelling like drugs and lit up like the sun.

I rubbed my arm but _aw-ed_ at the mansion. It was like my life just exploded and can back together but mixing up my life with someone else's.

"FUCK YEAAAHHH!" A excited roar came from the pink haired teen, "I haven't been to one of Lucy's parties in a while!" He turned to me beaming, then to his mom and glomped her.

"Oh!" she gasped. She smiled and tore him off of her no problem, "Well, get drunk and have fun. I plan to just sleep tonight." A grin and two thumbs up were flashed at us. She hopped back into the truck and drove off. Natsu beamed at me and tore off to the entrance. I smirked and followed the idiot.

* * *

I remember going into the house, the smell of cigarettes tainting me and the pot that wafted in the air making me slightly loopy after the first few minutes. Everything was crowed and humid, bodies grinding and fists flying sometimes. People in corners making out, groping, sexing it up. The house was rich, but already covered in beer and the scent of cigarettes clung to the expensive carpet and walls. I said hi to Lucy, as she was drunk, rubbing her chest and thighs against various boys who wanted some. Erza was more like the bouncer; a firm look keeping things under control to make sure things weren't torn up. I couldn't find Gray if he was even here.

I basically followed Natsu like a dog, already slightly high and had some shots of vodka, then Natsu pulled me into a room, shoving weed into my face as we shared it getting crazy and lost into the hazy night.

I remember just touches and warmth of another body pressed against me, nipping against my neck and tracing my piercings. People clinging to me, breathing on me, pulling and tugging my hair. Just being touched and touching. Hands and no faces. Lust in the air mingling with weed and smoke, beer and cigarettes being passed around. Playing games, streaking. Everything became hazed after Natsu and this blue-gray haired guy began to share drinks and getting all touchy. I just remember being angry, feeling like they were claiming some that was _mine._ After that everything was blank.

* * *

**I'll try to get chapter 6 out as soon as possible! :heart:**


	5. Would you get off my back?

**Yayyy~ I _finally_ got this finished!**

**it's a little less then 9 pages! I really didn't keep you guys waiting to long, you know that i take FOREVER to update cause i'm a lazy ass.**

**and now we proceed into the plotline! Introducing new characters and Gazille is realizing even _more_ junk! We should celebrate! hehe :D but i think Gazille is going slightly OOC...oops...i mean, i dont mean to! REALLY! i hate OOC-ness! but Gazille is kinda softening up...actually...there are times when Gazille is a weird wimp thing! hehe so i guess it's okay!**

**i feel like i should probably be posting this stuff on the bottom...=_=**

**Well, ENJOY!~ ^3^  
**

* * *

SHIT! Head my fucking HURTS!

My eyelids fluttered open, well, attempted. I saw the light from the windows shining in before my eyes shut closed. I tried to bring my hand up only to fall again in broken glass and a soggy carpet. I moved my hand away from the wet spot. I moaned softly.

I heard other groans, rustling and people complain about hangovers.

I combed my hand through my hair and just lay on my back, trying to remember last night. It was all hazy after I came inside and 'hi' to people. I just remember hands…breaths…ugh! WHAT ELSE? I lay and tried to go back to sleep when it hit me like a _bitch_!

I sprung forward. Faint, pieces of memories rushing through my head. I remember Natsu giving me weed and we…we…what did we do? _Fuck_! And Natsu kissed some guy…what..what whatwhat? Wait! Holy SHIT! Natsu is GAY! _What the FUCK?_

I growled and moaned. I brought my hands to my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose. _What the hell happened last night? _I tried to get up, my legs wobbled and I fell back down on someone. I just realized all the bodies lying around. I groaned and tried to get up, without success. I moaned and felt an arm pat my shoulder. I turned and glared at the figure…it was Natsu. My face fell and the urge to punch him came apparent…So I did.

"OW!" Natsu hissed "What the hell what that for?" I groaned I buried my face in my palms.

"Ahhhrr_GGG_! Shut the fuck up! My fucking head hurts!"

"Well now mine hurts you bastard!" Natsu pulled on my shirt so that our faces were only inches apart. I growled readying to punch him.

"Natsu! Gazille! Stop this!" Erza slapped us both on the temple. "We need to wake everyone up and clean up this up!" Erza towered above us. I growled and Natsu bowed and apologize.

I sat and slumped my back, and began sulking.

Shut up, I have a hangover and I'm pissed, I can be an immature kiddie if I want.

Erza sighed, "Natsu, go get the microphone so we can begin waking everybody up."

"Ookkaayy~" Natsu dragged his feet away in a pout. I heard Erza sigh again. She patted my shoulder,

"Gazille, get up. We're gonna need all the help we can get. But…lay off a bit. You were a bit crazy last night." She smiled softly at me. I growled.

"Not that I even remember." I murmured. Erza sighed.

"Get up."

I groaned. "I can't." I propped my head up with my hand in an annoyed stance.

Erza grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I stumbled slightly and groaned in displeasure.

"Thanks…" I murmured before I wiped my face in my palms.

"No, problem. Now all these bums." She hissed between her teeth and looked to the various bodies laying around like ragdolls. I groaned. Again.

I took a step only to hear the sound of cracking glass that pierced my head and let my hangover become apparent again. I hissed and looked at the littered floor. Beer, broken or not lay scattered on the floor along with cigarette butts, weed, _blood_ and articles of clothing. Chairs, tables and paintings lay on the floor, upside down, broken, or someone laying on it. Vases scattered on the floor along with shot glasses and wine glasses. Stains everywhere, it would probably take hours to rub all them out! Walls written on, clawed at from physical…business, and stained ugly colors. I turned to Erza.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

* * *

After 5 _looooonnnggggg_ hours of cleaning and waking people up, Lucy let us go. Even though it wasn't all clean. She said her maids could handle it.

My hangover was still buzzing slightly so Natsu took me to his house, against my will. Ah, but fuck it. My mom will be mad anyway.

Natsu lived in a decent apartment…compared to mine. It has 4 rooms, kitchen, bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. His mom welcomed us with fucking _hugs_. And I_ never_ get hugs. I froze up. Natsu laughed at me at this and glomped me, which I have grown used to be it made me uneasy for some reason.

Natsu brought me up to his room, grinning and going on and on and some rubbish and about this one chick. Maybe he is straight?

Natsu room, in all, is a huge fucking mess, and once you see it, it's a man cave and it also makes Natsu seem gay. He sleeps with Happy and plushies. Even if most of them are dragons…well, except for one that's a wolf.

"It reminds me of you!" Natsu exclaimed. "I mean, it's name is Wolfie, and that's your nickname! Also the fur on it is realllyy soft!" Natsu hugged the plushie tightly, rubbing his face in the plushie's fur.

I stared at him blandly. Natsu suddenly shot up, and stared at me. I kinda stared back, knowing that a pink hue was creeping up on my face. Natsu suddenly shot up and uhh…groped by head.

"…What" I twitched,

"The fuck," A hiss rose in my throat,

"Are you doing?" I roared and threw my hands up and grabbed him, shoving my face in his yelling and growling.

Natsu's lips where an 'o' and were staring wide eyed. A small smile crept on his face.

"I was checking if your hair was as soft as Wolfie's," A soft smile stole Natsu's lips. "It is…" He combed his fingers through my hair. "Your hair is so nice! All long and soft." Natsu took some strands of hair and brought them to his face, inhaling and closing his brown eyes, so brown they seemed red.

A blush swept over my face. I froze. Why was I reacting like this?

-Natsu POV-

Gazille smelt nice. Kinda like spices, along with roses, which was hilarious knowing Gazille's attitude. Why the hell would he smell like roses? I'll never know.

But back to reality.

I wasn't too sure why I was doing this. I just wanted to, I felt like it, so I did. Something about Gazille just made me like him. I couldn't hate him. He was handsome, sexy and badass. I can say that since I'm pansexual.

I couldn't see the narrow face in front of me since my closed my eyes. A small smile was placed on lips. Doing this seemed to grace me with a peace, and with a burning intensity in my gut.

I was flustered. I knew it, but this felt so…natural…

It was a familiar feeling, but, I've only felt this with one other person. That was so long ago. It was a faint feeling, I almost couldn't recognize it…but why was I feeling this? Especially about _Gazille_, of all people? I just must be confused, last night was crazy shit.

I opened my eyes lids slowly, revealing my brown eyes. Gazille stood in front of me, scowling. A deep scowl that torn open my face.

I smiled, his expression was hilarious. Always scowling.

I giggled.

Gazille twitched. I dropped and ravaged his hair.

"Heyy~ Wolffiie~" I laughed. The taller male growled and tackled me, crushing me under his weight.

"Awww, c'mon, don't be so mad! I just wanted to see how soft your hair is!" I exclaimed, prying Gazille's hand away from my face.

"You," Gazile gasped "pink haired fucker! What hell are you doing that for! Are you creeper!" He growled and pulled on my hair. I hissed in annoyance.

"Awww, it isn't that bad! I just smelled your hair! It's not like I buried my face in your blob of hair!"

"So what? People just don't go around sniffing people's hair!"

"Your right!" Gazille nodded, "I don't. Only to_ you_!" I exclaimed, a booming laugh escaped and I slithered from underneath Gazille's torso and grabbed and pillow and shoved the soft object in his face.

"What the hell is a pillow gonna do? You fuckin-" The door slammed open. We both jumped slightly. I shivered, knowing my mom was there and was ready to yell at me.

"Natsu," Her sickly sweet voice brought a chill up my spine. I still held the pillow to Gazille's face. "What are you doing to your friend?" I dropped the pillow at her sickly sweet voice. Gazille looked up at my, he flinched at her gaze.

"Okay, well, do you want to come down for dinner?" A smile grew on my pale face. _Food! _

Gazille groaned.

"No, sorry, I have to get home before my mom decides she'll never cook again then die from starvation." Gazille got up slowing, cracking his neck and back before going out the door. I saw his face fall and his lip curl in displeasure. _Why would he act like that?_

My mom sighed.

"Well, come down and eat, there's extra food since your friend didn't stay." She smiled softly, looking troubled then walked stiffly out the door into the kitchen leaving me to pounder silently about Gazille.

-Gazille POV-

"Ow! FUCK! Stop it mom! I said I was going to a party and I was going to be home late!" I hissed. My mom smacked me. She pulled on my hair, making it so I faced her. Her breath stunk of cigarettes and liquor as mine did. _What was I turning into?_

"You shit! You're gonna leave me like your dad did! You both are _so fucking lousy_!" She roared and threw me into the wall. My face hit the wall and I hear a crack and blood escaped from my nose. She laughed manically and threw me into the ground. She stomped on me in her stilettos, blood oozing from my back and new bruises forming. She clawed at me arm and pulled me up.

She yanked my hair, some falling out at the tug, and pulled at my piercings.  
"You got these just like you father!" She shrieked and pulled at my eyebrow. I held myself up with the wall. I groaned.

"Mom! _Stop_!" I growled and shut my eyes readying for the next attack…but none came. I heard a soft whimper and choked sobbing. I opened my eyes. Shocked. I turned to her, my back against the wall. She sat on the floor crying like a toddler. Her red hair falling off her shoulders and tears falling out of her hands onto the hardwood floor.

"M-mom-"

"NO! DON'T TALK TO ME!" She shrieked. She moaned softly. "Where did it all go? What happened to us?" She glanced up at me. Her hazel eyes spilling salty tears.

"Gazille…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I don't mean to-I don't! I promise! I don't know what's happening! Don't leave me!" I stared at her, eyes wide and she reached to me, her petite hand quivering.

"Don't leave me! Please! N-not like your father! Not like you Father! _Don't leave me_!" She moaned and fell on me. I looked down stiffly at her. She remained sobbing and panting. She suddenly looked much older than she appeared. "Metalicana…." A whisper escaped her lips. She sobbed into my shoulder for an hour. I was shocked the whole, frozen upon hearing my father's name once again and the mental breakdown.

* * *

I held her lightly in my muscular arms, soft breaths going in and out. She eventually fell asleep in my arms. I picked her petite body up and carried her to my bed. She didn't have a room. She never slept in her bed since my father left and always slept on the couch.

She moaned and turned. I swept my sheets over her shoulder and watched her as she fell into a deep sleep.

I closed my eyes, readying for the night's sleep only to be confronted by the many memories…

* * *

"Gazille, what happened to your back?" A quirky voice chirped. I turned to the voice to find Akira there; she ran up and clung her arm around mine. I looked to Erza, Gray, Lucy and Lluvia, who were backing away as Natsu transferred to my other side, glaring knives at Akira.

I groaned softly at the two idiots. Do I attract idiots or something? Anyway, back to Akira's question.

"What? No, what are you talking about?" I stated calmly, irritation still edging out. How did she know? I was wearing a concealing outfit, Van high tops, and gray, worn skinny jeans, a turtle neck shirt under a light sweat shirt with the beanie that Lucy bought for me to top it.

"Gazille, stop lying. You haven't crack your back since this morning, sat down and you've also been quite literally watching your back." Noted Akira.

I stared at her dumbly. "You stalk me don't you?" I said icily, I raised an eyebrow and backed away with Natsu 'whoa!'-ing from me pushing him away.

Akira just chuckled and ran off, her black hair bouncing behind as she ran away yelling "Ciao~!" at us. What was she on?

What language was that?

Why the hell was she so annoying?

Questions never to be answered. I signed inwardly.

"Gazille, we Gray and Erza are waiting for us, we should go." I looked to Natsu. I just noticed Natsu was about my height. He was giving me this completely innocent face and looking up to me like an angel.

"Okay." The word left my mouth calmly. Natsu turned I followed, lagging slightly behind him, holding my hand to my face, covering blush as my eyes narrowed in confusion.

_Just what are these feelings?_

* * *

The day went abnormally slow, I kept trying to find reasons to take my mind off the party and Natsu, even paying attention to the teacher! But I shortly got bored after trying that.

I combed my hair with my fingers for the like 20th time this morning…yes, it was still morning. An hour before lunch and I was so confused and had this biggest fucking headache!

I wandered away from the school at lunch, not bothering to tell Natsu or…really, was there anyone that important?

I sighed. I made way to this small area of grass. Just lying gingerly in the grass, watching out for the multiple bruises on my back. I just laid there I guess. Staring at the sky, just then noticing how tired I was. I felt exhausted. Ever since I moved here, LA California, everything was different. People, streets, parties, delinquents…to many things.

I pulled out a cigarette, an extra I never bothered to throw away. I pulled out a lighter and lit it, letting the nicotine touch my lips. I inhaled, and exhaled. Repeating the process. After I finished my cigarette, I crunched up the butt and tucked it in a pocket. I felt like I was turning into the piece of shit my mom is. Lazy, selfish, ugly, unemployed, mental, a drug addict. I didn't want to be her…maybe I should search for a future after all. After all these years of seeing myself with no plans.

I closed my eyes, reading for sleep, semi-surprised that the police hanging around hasn't seen me and ordered me to get back on the campus. But I'm glad they hadn't appeared…or maybe not.

Do you remember that big chick with the red dyed hair who tried to beat me up in the uhh…1st chapter? I think it was that one. Hell if I know, well, Shane was it? She's back. With lackeys.

She loomed over me, glaring down at me, cutting off the sun from dabbing my pale skin with warmth.

I groaned and just stared at her. I felt to weary, and tired, and sick of shit today. Or maybe that was just the party. Hell.

She cracked her knuckles and let out a sadistic grin, "Hey there, we have beef." She chuckled. I groaned aloud and combed my hand through my hair.

"Go the fuck away, I don't want to deal with your shit today." I turned over in the grass and slowly lifted myself up. I stood facing her, then quickly turned away and walked past her.

"Don't you fucking ignore me!" Shane roared. Wasn't very feminine, was she? She tackled me, grabbed my face and shoving my hair into the grass.

I roared back, grabbing her arm and impaled my fingernails into her arm, ripping at her skin. She hissed and punched me in the gut. My back slammed against the ground in the process. I moaned in displeasure. The red haired woman smirked.

"What's wrong with your back?" she turned me over, twisting my arm.

"FUCKKK!" I roared. I hissed and attempted to kick her but her lackeys held my limbs down.

Shane pulled off my sweatshirt followed by my shirt.

"You have a nice body." I could tell Shane was smirking manically as she stepped on my back. She then jabbed at the bruises and cuts on my back. "How'd these get here?" I gritted my teeth. She pulled on my hair, lifting my head. "So how'd these get here?" She roared in my ear, pulling on my raven hair harder. The bell, signaling lunch's end rang in the distance, we just ignored the faint ringing.

"You're a fag aren't you?" she pulled on my hair harder, "You have this long girly hair, and you always hang around that Natsu and Gray kid." I could feel her breath on my ear. I wanted to rip her hair off her scalp and see how she'd like it, "Oh, you also have some hickeys from that blonde slut's party, I've heard rumors of what you did there…" A smirk was sounded in those words. I was ready to tear off her ears. Stupid fucking lackeys were stopping me, I was outnumbered by 3. But I could try to at least run.

I roared suddenly, starling the lackeys, taking this change to kick a few off and sock the other in the nose. Shane laughed and lunged at me. I twisted to the side, sliding to the closest standing lackey; these guys weren't so tough after all. I grinned. A roar burst from my mouth and grabbed the man's face, shoving him down into the shorter lackey who jumped in surprise only to get a mouth-to-forehead. Shane hissed; face red and a scowl deepening. She grabbed a knife out of her pocket, lunging at me, stabbing. I dodged skillfully. A smirk deepening. But it fell as a felt something penetrate my back. I gasped. I held my right pec, turning to the lackey. He was built, had blonde hair that was spiked slightly and a strange scar on his face. A sadistic smirk was on his face. He twisted the knife and tried to push it in deeper.

I screamed. Shane grabbed my face and brought the knife to it, " How much do you like these piercings?" Her murky brown eyes staring into me, a grin grew, ear to ear.

My hair was tousled, in my face and sticking up in random places now. I frowned. But replaced it with a smirk, "Do what you want." I spat, "Maybe change is something I need." I smiled, glaring up at her. Her lips drew a thin line after quirking an eyebrow. She shrugged and readied to dig the knife into my lip. I shut my eyes readying for the pain. I felt a small prick at my lower piercing. Blood welled up. I hissed, my cheeks being held my Shane's firm hands.

"Stop!" A heard voice, that of a girl's I must say. I heard a click, kinda like the cocking of a gun. I opened my eyes, only to see a blue haired police officer, of course holding that gun. A firm steely look was held in her eyes. "Drop the knife," she glare locked on to Shane. Shane drew the sharpened metal away and tossed it away. "Let go of the boy. Blondie, keep the knife in and _don't move_." She hissed. The blonde froze and gritted his teeth, slowly releasing the knife. She walked slowly to the lackey and Shane. "Lay on your stomach and put your hands behind your backs." They did so, scowling at every movement. She cuffed the two and walked over the other lackeys laying on top of each other. She sighed deeply.

"Okay, kid, what's your name." She smiled softly at me. I scowled and murmured,  
"I'm not a kid…."

"What's that?" the blue walked closer. I froze.

"My name's Gazille." I stated before the chick decided to get out the gun.

"Hmmm…" She looked up and down at me thoughtfully. A small blush tinted my cheeks, remembering I wasn't wearing a shirt. My breath came out in pants, realizing I was holding my breath. I combed my hand through my hair, trying to make it neater with a small success. I groaned at the movement, feeling sore and the pulsing of pain sear through my body where the knife is. The officer looked at my wounds. She didn't pull out the knife yet.

"m'name's Levy." She said softly. I turned to her. She put bandages on my wounds.

"Where did you get these wounds on your back? They seem at least a day old." She skimmed her petit fingers over the wounds, pressing to see how sensitive they were. I hissed and she quickly apologized.

"LEVYYY!" I heard a male's voice ring through the air.

"OH! Jet! I'm over here!" She called back, waving her small arms.

"Droy! Levy's okay! She's over here!" I soon saw two male figures running up to us. One had the _weirdest _hair. It was black and it, well, stuck up, and dangling? The other male, the first one, Jet, had blonde hair that stuck out and spilt in the middle. They came closer, flustered and relieved that she was okay. "

"Sheesh! Levy! I didn't know where you went! I-" Jet nudged the black haired officer. "WE were so worried!" the officers were panting from running. They just now looked around, seeing Shane the blonde lackey cuffed on the floor, and the two other lackeys on the floor unconscious. When they saw me they glared and gasped. They saw my wounds, how beat up I was and they went right to work.

"Jet, Droy, can you take these guys to the station?" Levy pointed to Shane and all her lackeys. Shane glared at us, hissing as Jet tugged her up and pushed her forward to the police car. Droy kicked up the two unconscious lackeys, waking them up and cuffing them and telling them to walk.

Jet looked back, "Levy! Once you're done, come right back to the station! I want to see if you're okay!" He smiled and saluted, slipping into the car.

As they left, Levy shook her head and sighed.

"They just won't let me grow up," She said in a small mumble. I glanced at her. She just stared back softly. "Let's get you to the hospital and fix those wounds." She lightly touched my arm and pulled my forward to the car.

* * *

I stared at the white rooms and walls. Always looked so pure. I knew they never were. My mom's been here to many times…

I growled. Levy stared at me, quirking an eyebrow. She hasn't asked me anything. Today seemed much longer than meant to be.

After all the checks on my body and medical junk, they let me go. A cast on my arm since that bitch that goes by the name of Shane twisted my arm. They had to put in 5 stitches where the knife was. Surprisingly the officer payed for it. Great, now I'm in debt.

* * *

"So, Gazille, where do you live?" I glanced up to Levy, who was now driving. I scowled. She let the silence fill the air. "I have to take you home. Ya'know it's 4 and you need to go home or you're coming back to the police department." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I knew that. But if she saw my mom, and if my mom reacted the way she would, then we'd be screwed. My mom would have charges and I would probably go to an orphanage cause hell I knew where my dad was. So what else could I do than go _there_?

My face fell.

…_Fuck_


End file.
